Diario De Un Amor No Correspondido
by Yamisakura-hime
Summary: Esta soy yo asi es como mi corazon se fue por la borda... mi amiga y el chico al que mas amo... como puder soportarlo
1. Prologo: El Primer Dia Sin ti

**DIARIO DE UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO**

Desclairme: Todos Los Personajes de esta historia pertenecen Uno. El Mas Famoso Grupo de Artistas Creadores de CLAMP de anime ... (Los Mejores animes del universo y Planeta) he intentado comprarlo pero no se dejan jeje... soy muy caros y mi presupuesto es de 1,000.00

**Prólogo: El primer Día sin ti. **

**En _Este Mundo, en Los cantantes hijo Dónde Las mentiras Tan Son Algo Que normalmente fluyen Naturales Nuestras Vidas es; Haciendo Que ESTAS SE Vean envueltas en engaños y traiciones Que Danan nep Inconscientemente, cambiando Nuestro y El Futuro de los Demás Haciendo Que, Volvamos un pecado Creer en Los Sentimientos verdaderos Personajes de la Primera División de España. _**

_Su CADA Tiene Quien forma de ver El Mundo UNOS ... Mejor que Otros, Pero al final de Cuentas, lo Único Que Son Las verdaderas Importa de Intenciones de tenemos Nuestras Que al HACER Acciones Que Cambian Nuestro Futuro, y al mirar de El Pasado no inadmisibilidad del recurso Nuestros Errores del Presente, lo Único y seria Importante Importar enderezarnos Pecado Seguir El Pasado Pero ... ¿Eso Funciona Con Los Sentimientos?, ¿Acaso podremos olvidar Lo Que Nuestro Corazón sintió?, ¿Los recuerdos Que Se hicieron Realidad?, ¿Los sueños Que dedicamos sin Personaje ESA?, ¿Podriamos enterarnos Detrás de las Cosas Ocultas Que Heno de Decisiones Nuestras?, ¿Los Secretos También engaños Hijo?, ¿Algún Día Que La Felicidad encontraremos SE FUE nep arrebatada?, Felicidad ESTA Y, ¿no me lastimara Una Nadie? ... _

_Ayer descubrí Algo Que Me dejo Mi Pecado embargo dolida Trato de esconderlo, ASI Nadie sufrirá al ver la tristeza de mi ... ESO es lo Que Yo Debo de mentir ... HACER PARA QUE no sientan pena Por Mi, párr Que No sientan Compasión de Corazón mi, lo Acepto, me duele y mucho ... _

_Descubrir Que uña de Tus mejores amigas Quiere Con El Que amas tu chavo y Que a EL no le es Indiferente (eso ya lo sabia), Que Pero sable es Mutuo Algo Entre Los Dos Que Ella y no me aya dicho Lo Que Sentia, me destrozo, Porque yo si Tuve la confianza párr confesarle mi amor ... _

_embargo no peques mas nada puedo "HACER ... Solo Que Sean Felices Juntos Dejar dos los ... _

I Así es Como empieza mi historia de dolor ... Me levante

Muy Temprano esta Mañana ... Tomado habia decisión UNA. Le confesaría mi amor a EL, le diria Todo Lo Que Siento ... El es mas guapo de El Chico de Toda La Escuela, es Muy tímido, tierno caballeroso, Su pelo es de color de chocolate de de las Naciones, Unidas y revuelto, El Hijo de Ojos de pecado color ámbar SUS hermoso, Labios SUS ... (Wao dios tan hijo), Nombre Su Li Shaoran es. Lo Que Conozco DESDE estabamos en Primaria, era mi amigo, Pero luego! Me fui de Las Cosas y cambiaron, yo DESDE comolo Que habia visto me habia enamorado de el, El chico Pero no lo era SABE ... El Día ... habia planeado Algo Con Mi Mejor Amiga Tomoyo (ella es mi Mejor Amiga nep prima y conocemos Desde El Primero de seg. Pero Aun Así nep Queremos Demasiado. Ella es hermosa de ojos amatistas, tez blanca, de buen cuerpo ¡Mejor que el mio, y seria la mas popular de la Clase si de amigos de no se juntara Con migo) Qué nos iríamos Ella Caminando, Eriol Hiraguizawa (UNO de Mis Mejores, guapo de la Estatura de Shaoran Ojos Azules, Con Lentes, Con Una Sonrisa Que dios Millones de euros), y Shaoran Sakura Kinomoto yo (delgada, Con Unas no soy la mas bonita Pero Tengo lo mío, ojos verdes, pelo castaño corto "y" Hasta Debajo de los hombros, despistada Poco ONU, rara, y torpe) Pero Todo Se Fue Por la borda Eriol Sí tubo Que ir, nep y acompaño Otro de Nuestros amigos, Yamasaki, y bueno ESTA El enamorado de Sí Mismo y Tomoyo ya lo ha confesado Pero no le Corresponde por Por Tomy, El caso es Que ibamos Platicando y bueno Casi Shaoran Nunca me Habla Por ESO iba Tomy Con Platicando, de hecho "Pienso Yamasaki y Shaoran Que me Odia, Siempre la pasamos peleando nep, Caso El NEP es adelantamos Que Yo ... yo iba mas celosa Que nuca Por Que CADA Que volteaba veia Como Shaoran le decia ALGUNAS Una Tomy y Cosas Que La abrazaba Pero Nunca me imagine lo Que estaba Heno Pasando ...

**FLASH BACK: Que OEN **

Creo-ya van dos Muy alejados ¿Crees no Sakura-chan? P-Creo Que Si Pero, no se que Pasa "me dan Un poco de celos, y de No Se Porque Shaoran abraza asi Una Tomy.

-Tal Vez Shaoran le vaya de las Naciones Unidas Decir Algo Importante ... Hace Tiempo Que mas Shaoran HABLA CON Tomoyo.

-Si Tienes Razón.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ....... .................................................. ...............................-Que es entonces ESO Importante Que me querias Decir Shaoran, Saku y ya estan Yamasaki Muy Adelantados Así Moneda de Diez centavos y Los Que luego! alcanzamos.

-Lo Que Yo ... yo te queria Decir ... que ... Que tu ... Me Gustas Mucho Tomoyo ...

- ¡QUEEEE! ... yo ... bueno yo no puedo "...

-Lo se, se que no te gusto ... es

-Que no puedo, tu le gustas y Una Sakura ... -Que yo le gusto sin Kinomoto ... Pero si la pasamos nep Siempre peleando, no soportamos nn.

-ESO es Lo Que tu dados, Pero le Gustas Mucho sin Sakura, lo Ella te iva chico sin asi ... Decir Que Tienes Que Ella Con Hablar. No Se Puede migo en contra.

-Pero Ella no me gusta me gusta Quién eres tú Tomoyo, UNA ati Quien es y no quiero sin Kinomoto ...

-Por Mi haslo yo no Quieres ver podria sin Sakura SUFRIR ...

ESTA bien-, lo hace, le voy Pero sin Decir Lo Que Siento Por ti.

-No, no le digas ... ESO P- OIGAN LOS QUE VAMOS A APURENCE ATRÁS Dejar ... / P

PORFAVOR SAKU-VEN ... - Que lo mas corredores Pude Alcanzar la ONU párrafo Tomy ... Pero no sabia Lo Que pasaria.

- ¿Que si querias Tomy?

Shaoran-tigo Hablar con ...

-Um ... eto ... ¿Conmigo?

-Si yo queria Hablar contigo ...

-Ok ... - Y en ESO sono El celular de Shaoran, contesto Y SU Al Parecer era mamá la señora ieran Una mujer Muy amable y Li Que ademas me adora ... jeje ESE es mi punto el pecado de la ONU a favor ...

-Disculpen Pero me Tengo Que ir, mi madre me esta Esperando ... nos vemos despues ... asi Tomoyo, ven ... Un Momento Quieres si

-Em.

y asi se fueron los dos solos a hablar

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ................. .........................

-Que querias Shaoran ...

-Olvida Lo Que te dije, si, yo te hablaré Mañana no, ha de Como si yo no existiera Como si hubieras conocido Nunca me quieres ...

- Porque ¿Pero? Que Te He Hecho ... -Solo se que no me quieres y yo no soportare lo mas. ADIOS ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ....................... ...................

-Que Tomy ya Tardo

-Ella no esta Del Otro Lado de la Acera ... -Pero Porque No Se habra Nosotros Venido en contra,

-Quien SABE ... Y ASI FUE

Todo El Camino Hasta Que Llegamos sin cas de Tomy ... me despedi de Yamasaki y fui sin Contexto Hablar Tomy y parecia ida Algo asi Que le pregunte era Que Que Lo Que le pasaba y me DIJO Por Que No Sabia Que Se habia hecho "ilisiones Ella Que No era asi y Que Siempre le pasaba lo Mismo lugo salio corriendo y no entro asu casa yo la Segui Hasta El Otro Lado de la calle y la detube y le volvi sin Preguntar Ahí FUE Donde mi corazon Sí dehizo Por completo ... ¿yo habia escuchado bien? Todavia recuerdo de Las Palabras Exactas. .. Que es pense Que Se Me Declaro y Shaoran yo Creo Que Siento Algo Por El ... pero El me DIJO Que hiciera Como si no existiera ...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Y ASI ES COMO ESTAMOS chico sin Recordando Lo Que habia Pasado conmo mi corazon Sí habia Salido de mi corazon y "Como Li Shaoran" Viendo lo aplastaba Como una cucaracha ... Una Hoy

ESTAMOS ONU miércoles ... y ya El Hijo de Las 4:47 de la tarde en Las Naciones, Unidas Con la ira de Rato, párr Tomy sable Que es Lo Que Paso Con Shaoran despues de Que Me fui sola ... ESTA Mañana

**FLASH BACK **

- ¿Como estubo El exámen Tomy?

-Pués aburrido ... Que suerte la tuya al no Haber entrado ... ¿oie

-Quien sabes jeje Una vi hace Rato Rondando El salón?

Ni-ni idea

-Pués Una Shaoran, te estaba Buscando, sin ir Quise Contexto Hablar Pero El me ignoro.

-Ah, no me estubiera Creo Que ami Buscando, de Seguro buscaba sin Yamasaki OA Eriol.

-No-Muy bien-se que te buscaba a ti. Porque no le dados Lo Que Sientes

-Ah ya te dije yo Que No Siento Nada Por El, solo era broma UNA.

-ESA ni yo me la Creo

-Hola

-Ahhhhhh! Que Te Pasa

-Una espantaste Shaoran Sakura

claro-em. Podemos Hablar A Solas

em-Creo no me voy sin Contexto Sakura ir en Autobús y Ya Viene El

Por Mi-No hay problema, ya yo me hiba .- Momento en ESE sali corriendo Pero ALGUIEN me detubo de Cuando voltee Una de Época Quien ver FUE Cual era mi ver Que Sorpresa ...- Shaoran

-No yo me voy quédate en Autobús Otro Que asi no hay problema quedate

-No-yo se que Quieres Hablar Con Tomy, asi Que Habla Con Ella ve y no Pierdas tu Oportunidad, ademas se que te gusta Ella y tu tambien le gustas.-despues de ESO El me solto y sali corriendo lo mas rapido Que Pude , Que El Dinero olvidandome traia de Tomoyo, asi Que me faltaba de El Aire de Cuando en Los pulmones me pare.

luego! Algo decidi Comprar e Irme Caminando Hasta mi casa ... Por El Pase

parque pingüino y me quede sin pecado Pensar Rato, Por Ahí paso mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto y me ltajo Hasta mi casa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK Ahora **

me voy Por Que Tengo Que Ir a ver .... Una Tomy

**Notas de la autora. **

**Bueno Este es mi primer fic asi Que solo espero les Guste ... **

**Claro Que talvez debe dora de las Naciones, Unidas monton de fallas Pero bueno no soy perfecta ... **

**Dejen comentarios SUS párr Que Mejor Servicio pueda ... **

**Es mi Propio Diario Como asi Que Si Las cosas les parecen Un poco Extrañas es Que es Lo Que Pasa conmigo sin mi ... y si si si y preguntaban si Hispana de ESO y Tomoyo sakura me pasa "" Pues sí, sí podria Decir Que Yo seria Sakura auque mas plana y larguirucha, jeje Bueno **

**ESO Es Por Todo espero y solitario Ahora no lea ESTO Margarita o Capaz me mata y yo Incapaz de defenderme ... UU " **

**Ok Adiosito Disfruten El fic ... **

B Sayonara ... Atentamente Neko Sakura-chan. 3


	2. Capitulo 1: Tropiezos, Perros y Caidas

**DIARIO DE UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO**

DISCLAIRMER: todos los personajes son de nuestros amados CLAMP

**Capitulo 1: ¿Porque ami? Tropiezos, caídas y perros me persiguen.**

Bueno ahora me encuentro yo sola escribiendo aquí en mi diario… contando todo lo que me ha pasado como puede ser posible que esto me pase a mi. Tantas cosa chuscas Dios este no ha sido uno de mis mejores días…

Les contare…

**FLASH BACK**

-oye Sakurita espera no me dejes…

-adiós, cuídala Shaoran-y así es como salio corriendo tan rápido como un cohete a Hiroshima y Nagasaki… aunque después de correr por unas cuantas calles se empezo a cansar y así es como paro viendo un puesto de helados en el parque pingüino… **(N/A. ¿a que hora llego tan rápido al parque pingüino?) **compro un helado de chocolate con fresas ese era su tipo de helado favorito, el de ella y de Shaoran. Y así se puso a pensar en el joven enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-ah-suspiro-como puede ser que esto se haya complicado tanto, será mejor que me vaya o mi mamá se enojara por no llegar a comer- y así emprendió la oji-verde su camino, lo que no esperaba era que pasando por la arboleda cerca de su casa donde estaban construyendo un perro empezaría a perseguirla por toda la calle y no era un simple perro si no uno muy grande…

-¿ah por que ami?- lo decía mientras seguía corriendo, y por no fijarse se topo con algo o mas bien dicho con alguien. Por lo que vio era un chico muy guapo que también había caído junto con ella al montón de gravilla, el joven se paro y le extendió la mano para poder ayudarla. Ella reconocía a ese chico su nombre era Couyi Takeda, (chico muy apuesto de una altura de 1,85 mts. De tez trigueña, ojos café, y pelo negro, no cabía duda que era una de los chicos mas guapos del plantel estudiantil, es un año mas grande que Sakura y va con ella en el coro de la iglesia, casi no hablaban porque a Sakura le daba pena, y de la grande, este tenia un hermano gemelo llamado Coichi Takeda, y era uno de los mejores tocando la guitarra y a batería.) Sakura acepto la mano que Couyi le brindaba y se paro. Luego el le dio un pañuelo en tonos rojos con negro para que se limpiara el helado que había caído en parte de su cara y blusa.

-eto gracias, y disculpa mi torpeza Couyi… yo… bueno gome

-no te preocupes yo también iba distraído.

-jeje

-¿pero porque corrías?

-bueno… eso es… porque me perseguía un perro muy grande…-lo dijo con un color rojo subiendo hasta su orejas por lo ocurrido con el perro. Y una gota gruesa recorrió la nuca del peligro.

-si creo que ati siempre te pasan ese tipo de cosas tan chuscas…

-jeje

-bueno te acompaño a tu casa ¿vives muy lejos?

-no, pero no es necesario que me acompañes.

-claro que si así ya no te comerá ningún perro… jajá…- la oji-verde rodó los ojos e hizo un puchero en forma infantil inflando los cachetes con el seño fruncido- era broma… vamos- y así se fueron hablando de trivialidades hasta llegar a casa de la castaña.

-muchas gracias por acompañarme…

-no hay de que.

-nos vemos mañana. Sayonara. A se me olvidaba ¿porque estabas llorando hace rato?

-no era nada… jeje…-río nerviosa la castaña.

-OK hasta mañana.

-si hasta mañana.

Y después de eso y claro de comer algo ya que tenia mucha hambre iría a casa de Tomoyo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Jmm

Esto es todo lo que me ha pasado también fui a la casa de Tomy pero sin ninguna novedad solo me dijo que se tubo que ir a las empresas de su mamá para no regresarse caminado sola ya que había dejado solo a Shaoran…

Bueno se me esta haciendo tarde y si no me duermo ahora me dará insomnio y no podré seguir escribiendo mañana mi historia, además de que quede de verme con Tomy temprano justamente a las 6:45 en la parada del bus.-y así nuestra pequeña Sakura-chan dejo la mini laptop color rosa que tenia. La apago y se metió en su cama a dormir.

……………………………………………….......................................................................................................

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-No es justo me levante tarde de nuevo me va amatar Tomy.-esto lo decía una adormilada Sakura

-MONSTRUO YA LEVANTATE Y APAGA ESE MALDITO DESPERTADOR.

-Jmm ese mi hermano cuando entenderá que no me llame MONSTRUO yo no soy uno, verdad que no Kero.-esto lo decía Sakura mirando a un perrito muy bonito de pelaje dorado parecido al del comercial del papel de pétalo ese al que llaman Popi o algo así.

Seguía Sakura corriendo de un lado a otro y después de media hora de arreglarse bajo a tomar su desayuno.

-buenos días mami, papi, Yuuki, Touya.- saludo la castaña a sus familiares **(n/a. cabe aclarar que en este fic Sakura tiene una hermana menor llamada Yuuki, y que su mamá si esta viva.)**

-buenos días pequeña Sakura.

-buenos días ¿hija como amaneciste?

-Muy bien dormí excelente-mentía ya que se la había pasado llorando toda la noche pensando en Shaoran y Tomoyo.

-claro que dormiste bien MONSTRUO, depuse de lo que te comiste ayer pues…- Touya no pudo terminar su frase ya que la castaña le había metido un punta pie.

-buenos días hermanita-decía una pequeña niña de 12 años **(aclaro Sakura y todos sus amigos tienen 15 años el único que es mas grande es Couyi y su hermano, Touya y los amigos de este tienen 21 años y cursan la universidad en el 2 año de carrera, mientras que Yuuki y sus amigos tienen 12 años, los padres de Sakura tienen 40 y 35.)**


End file.
